Knife
by Wolffa
Summary: It's prom night. But a mysterious person locks everyone in the building, and creepy messages are floating over the intercom threatening to kill everyone....
1. The Beginning

Authors' notes: We exaggerate all of the characters, just to let you know.

Clark sighed as he gazed into his black telescope. He jerked his head away. Lana and Whitney were kissing passionately on Lana's front porch.

"Are they back yet?" Jonathan stepped up to Clark. Clark whirled around. He looked down.

"You know, Clark, a rolling stone never catches any moss." Jonathan half smiled and gingerly placed his callused hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Um…Dad? That has nothing to do with the situation." Clark protested.

"True….I just thought it sounded fatherly and wise." Jonathan glared off into the distance with a far away look in his eye.

"Um, ok then." Clark leaned into his telescope, turned away, and left a still beaming Jonathan in the loft.

"I _told _you to buy the _red_ ones!" Lex Luthor slammed down his sheets of wedding papers and whipped his phone at the fireplace. He watched the flames lick and melt the black leather covering, and then he heard crackles of the phone dying.

"Lex?" Lionel strode into the room, staring at the destroyed phone. Lex whirled (We use that word a lot) around.

"What are you doing?" Lionel was still gazing at the malevolent fire.

"Getting ready for the wedding." Lex strode to his desk and pulled out a brand new cell phone.

"Shouldn't Helen be doing that?" Lionel asked, and looking around the room, he saw many places were things may have been thrown in anger.

"Helen had to go on a business trip." Lex pointed out. Satisfied, Lionel waltzed out of the room. Lex hunched over his papers. He jumped a little when his new cell phone started to ring. He fumbled with it a second, then finally managed to say, "Hello?"

"Hi, Lex. It's Helen."

"Oh, hi!" Lex leaned into his chair.

"Listen, can you do a simple little wedding chore for me?" Helen talked as if Lex were a 5 year old boy.

"Sure, what?"

"Well, my wedding dress hasn't been hemmed, and-" Lex cut her off.

"You want me to hem your wedding dress?"

"Well, not exactly…. I hired someone to do that for me, but she needs a model."

"YOU WANT ME TO BE THE MODEL? DO I LOOK LIKE SOME KEN DOLL THAT YOU CAN JUST DRESS UP?" Lex was furious.

"Lex, I'm sorry…but it can't be done any other way!" Helen protested.

"Well, I might look pretty….alright, I'll do it."

"Lex! You're the best. I can't wait to see you! I love you! Bye!" Lex hung up as well. A stout little woman bustled in, loads of sewing items in her hands. She started setting up her things in Lex's office.

"Um… Ma'am? What are you doing?" Lex peered at her from over his desk.

"Well, you're the model. Get over here!" Surprisingly, the tiny woman's voice was booming and raspy. Lex obeyed her.

"I'm Helga von Boro. You listen to me!" The woman thrust a dress at Lex and pulled a curtain around him. Then she started to hem….

"Lex?" Clark was standing at the doorway. Lex jumped, he hadn't expected visitors.

"Can I borrow your tux?" Clark went on. There was a big dance, and unfortunately Clark was going by himself, hoping Lana would save him a dance. Lex tried a desperate attempt to take off the dress before Clark could see him, but Helga quieted him. Clark walked in and his jaw dropped. Lex tried to say his excuse, but he was so embarrassed he was speechless.

"Dad? Actually, don't come in here!" Clark tried, but Jonathan was already storming into the office. He stared at Lex for a second.

"Well, Lex, I knew I'd have to put you out of your misery someday." Jonathan poised a rifle in the air, but Clark tackled him and hid the rifle.

"DAD? What was that about?" Clark cried.

" Well, I always carry one when I come here. And this is an emergency! Look at him! Let's put him out of his misery." Jonathan said.

Lex stormed over and looked quite silly with snowy white frills, pearls, and other trinkets dangling on him.

"I'm being my wife's model. She can't hem the dress by the wedding." Lex said.

"See, Dad? He doesn't just do this for stress relief….do you?" Clark turned a little.

"NO! Of course not." Lex lied.

"Well, I guess I won't shoot him." Jonathan left, while Clark managed to borrow a tuxedo. He was excited for the dance, even if he wasn't going with Lana.

"Clark, honey? Can you come in here?" Martha called from the kitchen. Clark dusted his boots on the door mat and stepped into the kitchen.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, I took up this sewing class. I wanted to make you a shirt for the prom tonight. So, here it is!" Martha held up a yellow flannel halter top shirt. Clark cringed at the unsightly shirt.

"Um…Mom? Isn't that a girl's shirt?" Clark asked. Just then, Jonathan came in.

"Martha, are you trying to turn Clark into Lex?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"Nothing," Clark said quickly.

"Um…Mom! Why don't you wear that shirt? It will bring out your eyes." Clark said quickly.

"Well, what an idea! Your father and I are supervising, and this will be perfect!"

"Mom, can you help me get ready?" Clark asked.

"Of course! Come here." Martha said, bustling off to his room.


	2. The Shooting

_**The Shooting**_

Clark allowed the peaceful music to float through his ears. He was at the Spring Formal, and he was all dressed up. He watched thick crowds of couples bustle past him. Suddenly Chloe and Pete came into view. Chloe's face lit up and she steered Pete over to Clark

"Hey, Clark!" She said. Clark smiled at the scene of his friends.

"Hey, Chloe. Hey, Pete." He said.

"Too bad you couldn't go with Lana." Pete placed a hand on Clark's shoulder and all eyes fell on Lana and Whitney.

"It's ok. I'm doing great. Go have a good time!" Clark reassured Pete. Pete and Chloe strode to the dance floor. Clark looked at his brightly polished shoes, and he waited.

Thrusting books and delicacies everywhere, Lex searched his bookshelf for his precious octagon trinket that seemed to have gone missing. Suddenly he heard his door open and a tall, wiry man with solemn grey eyes strode in.

"May I ask who you are?" Lex inquired.

"I need to discuss this trinket of yours." The man ignored Lex's question and held up a silver octagon; It's shine glinting. Lex became speechless. Then he managed to say,

"Where did you get that? WHO ARE YOU?" He slammed his fist into his mahogany oak table, sending important papers hovering to the floor.

"You should really take anger management classes." The man said coolly, again ignoring Lex's questions.

" I think this trinket may be connected to something. Or someone." The man's greasy face stretched into an unfriendly, sly smile.

"You can hire me to do spy work."

Lex compromised with the man. Apparently, his name was Taylor Wogener. Taylor wanted to spy on the Kents. Lex paid him a load of money to stay away from them. They were in mid hand shake. Suddenly, something was pounding the house. The noise came again, and then the sound of a window shattering, and then a woman shrieked. Lex and the man were speechless. An eerie silence filled the room. Suddenly, an awful booming sound pierced the room, and echoed off of the walls. Taylor's eyes were fixed in a forever horror filled gaze, and they were glazed with an eerie shine. He tumbled to the floor. Lex peeled his hand away from Taylor's.

"Ew! Icky! Corpsey! Eww!" Lex started to rub his hand on his jacket.

"Ew, now my jacket's all corpsey! Wait… this is my dad's! Ew!" Lex started rubbing again. He looked up, but no trace of a person was there. It looked as though Taylor had just suddenly dropped dead. But he was shot. Lex saw the gun wound in Taylor's jacket. Lex reached over to call the police, but not before plucking his precious octagon from Taylor's hand…..

Author's notes: Ok, I'm going to do the main plot next chapter. Thanks for reading. I don't own any Smallville original characters.


	3. Dum Dum Dum!

Clark jerked his head away from his shoes. Someone was tapping his shoulder. It was Chloe.

"Hey, Clark! Pete went to the bathroom. So…." Chloe flipped out a notepad and pencil.

"What's that secret your hiding?"

"I'M NOT AN ALIEN AND I DON'T HAVE SUPERNATURAL POWERS! I-I mean, um, just kidding! Haha!" Clark chuckled nervously.

"I-I'm lactose intolerant." Clark started to run to the bathroom.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I SAW YOU DRINK MILK YESTERDAY! CLARK!" Chloe shrieked.

Pete was exiting the bathroom just as Clark was entering. Clark went into one of the stalls.

_Chloe can't get me in here,_ he thought. Just then someone tapped his shoulder.

"CHLOE, WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" Clark bellowed.

"Dude! I'm not Chloe! I'm Peter." A voice behind him said. Clark twirled around.

"Your not Pete!"

"NO! I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

"Oh."

"Well, how about you join my club? I know your secret, Clark ."

"What secret?"

"Don't play dumb. Your secret's safe with me."

"So who are you again?"

"SPIDER-MAN, YOU DIM WITTED FARM BOY!"

"Oh…"

"Newsflash! I have a secret too!"

"So, what's the club?"

"The Teenage Losers United Club! (Who are also superheroes!)"

"But I'm not a loser!"

"Dude, you locked yourself into a bathroom stall on prom night. You don't have a date! LOSER."

"Don't go there, freakish!" Clark waved his hand in a Talk to the hand position.

Spider-man had a disgusted look on his face.

"Uh…sorry…" Clark said, quickly putting his hand down.

"So, are you in?"

"I guess…"

"Great!" Peter shook Clark's hand and leapt away.

Lex tucked his tie in just as Lionel waltzed in.

"Come, Lex. You have to chaperone at the Spring Formal."

"I know, But I have to be fashionably late."

The clock ticked 8:01.

"Well, I'm off! To the 8:00 Formal! How cool am I, being fashionably late?" Lex continued to talk to himself all the way to the Formal. At the formal, he found that Jonathan and Martha were chaperoning, too. He braced himself for the worse. Jonathan plastered on the fakest smile and shook Lex's hand.

"So, how are your PSYCHO classes? YES, LEX LUTHOR, ALMIGHTY LUTHOR, TAKES PSYCHO CLASSES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Jonathan!" Martha hissed. Lex was a bright shade of red. Clark soon exited the bathroom, cautiously avoiding Chloe. People were snickering at Jonathan's comment. Suddenly, Clark couldn't see where he was going. People were shrieking; the lights went off. Just as Clark was about to rip open the door, he felt very weak. He tumbled to the floor, and Jonathan and Martha were there in an instant. Jonathan realized that green kryptonite was bordering the walls. (Dum dum dum!)

Authors' notes: We promise we'll get to the main chapter in the next chapter. Though we terribly wish we did, we don't own any Smallville characters. So don't sue us!


	4. Lex the Pretty Pretty Princess

A/N: Just so you know, 2 people write this. That was random. Anyway, the really big plot is in the next chapter. We don't own the Smallville characters.

_**Lex, The Pretty Pretty Princess**_

The power had been out for almost 4 hours. Clark sat on a folding chair and thought of his near brush with death. Not only had the power gone out, the cell phones didn't seem to work either. The school had gotten new electronic doors that could only lock when the one and only button on the one and only remote was pressed. The principle had the remote, but couldn't find it for the life of him. Clark had tried to open the doors, and even a few windows, but someone had nailed strips of kryptonite to the walls near them. Each time he would've surely died if his parents hadn't been there. There were a few emergency lights on in the cafeteria where the dance was held.

Clark had spent the first two hours avoiding Chloe, until she had finally fallen asleep in a folding chair. Lex and gotten bored about 3 and a half hours ago and had a soda chugging contest. Lex won by one cup. Final scores: Lex, 846 cups of soda. Jonathan, 845. Boosted by their abnormally high sugar level, they were now having a break dancing contest. Lex was starting.

"Go Luthor! Go Luthor! Go, go! Go Luthor!" Lex sang as he danced. His scores were up. 0 read the first one. 0.then the final score went up. 1. Jonathan started. He sang a similar, er…melody, but used Kent in place of Luthor. Clark inched his chair away from his friend and father. Jonathan's scores went up. 0,0,2.

"IN YOUR FACE, LUTHOR!" Yelled Jonathan with a maniacal laugh.

"Come on, dear." Martha sighed, dragging Jonathan away. One tranquilizer shot later, Jonathan was out cold in a folding chair. Clark stood up and milled around aimlessly, observing the shine of his shoes. They were so shiny he could see his reflection.

"Hmmm, I don't look too bad," he thought. "I mean, look at my finely chiseled chin, and my glittering blue eyes…" He went on for a few minutes, then realized he was talking out loud. He backed away from the crowd which was watching him. Now was a good time to look for Lex. Clark spotted Lex next to the punch bowl, talking to the hot new teacher, Ms. Collins. Just to make sure, Clark eavesdropped onto the conversation.

"So, Lorelei, do you want to go out Friday night?" asked Lex, trying to look like he was hot my slicking back his …um…head, I guess. He doesn't have any hair. This was a good time to cut in.

"Come on, Lex." Clark whisper shouted. "Lex! That is way too wrong for a PG rated story! I mean, your engaged! About to be married! And besides, she's 23. Like, ewww! Are you gonna be a good boy, or will you have to go into the isolation chamber?"

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOT THE ISOLATION CHAMBER! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOO!" Lex ran away crying like a sissy school girl.

"What's wrong with Lex?" Whitney asked as he walked up to Clark.

"He's going through a over caffeinated –wedding jitters- middle age crisis thingy."

"Oh. Well anyway. I'm really bored. I found the game Pretty Pretty Princess in the football room. Not like us manly football players play it! I mean, were pretty sure, I mean positive, of our masculinity. But, I'm pretty bored. Do you wanna play it?"

Clark cringed at the thought. How could he be bored with a girlfriend like Lana?

"OH! OH! I LOVE THAT GAME! I ALWAYS BEAT MY DAD! LET ME PLAY!" Lex screamed, darting to the crowd and hopping up and down enthusiastically. Everyone stared.

"Um…I thought you said Man-Eating Malevolent Princess game." Said Lex, looking embarrassed. Clark smiled. He and Pete were much more manly than the football players. They had stopped playing Pretty Pretty Princess a whole week ago. Suddenly, the intercom buzzed and a raspy voice floated through the air.

"I'm coming in 2 hours…"


	5. Mwuahahahaha

_**Mwuhahahaha**_

Everyone stood there, stunned. Even the break dancing Lex halted his performance.

"Is someone up there playing a trick?" asked Martha nervously.

"Don't worry, Mom. It was probably nobody." Clark reassured her.

"It was probably just the wind." Lex tried. Everyone stared at him.

"Lex, it's never just the wind, and that was a voice over the intercom. The windows aren't even open!" Clark pointed out. Lex backed away.

"I don't think it will come back. Hey, has anyone seen Chloe? Her arousingly annoying-I mean, sweet gentle voice hasn't pierced the air for a while." Clark said. Everyone scanned the room. It was true, Chloe was nowhere to be seen. Clark shrugged his shoulders and began toying with the straw in his daiquiri. Suddenly someone shrieked,

"Lana's missing, too!" Clark stood up abruptly and bellowed, "I must save Lana! (and Chloe.)" Everyone stared at him. "I mean, uh…I have to go potty. I mean to the bathroom!" He darted to the bathrooms.

"Um, Mrs. Kent?" Pete asked feverishly. "Does Clark have bladder problems?"

Clark trotted around the school, searching for Lana.(and Chloe.) But mostly Lana. He rounded a corner and found a rusted door. A large sign that said messily," Don't come in here!" Was on the sign.

"Hmmm….It says don't go in, so that means…." Suddenly, Clark gasped because he caught sight of a small ant on the floor. Then his eyes drifted back to the door. "Well, if it says don't come in, I better go in." He concluded. He shoved the door aside and stepped in.

"Ah, stupid farm boy, you fell for my trick!" A wispy voice croaked. Clark gasped as he scanned the room; Lana and Chloe lay unconscious on the floor. He rushed over to revive Lana, (and Chloe), but with great force was thrust aside. Suddenly, he received punches in his face from seemingly nowhere. As he lay on the floor, Lana's necklace was being lifted into the air and placed around Clark's neck.

"Like, invisible dude, the necklace doesn't work anymore. It got cleared of its krypotonitish freakishness in episode 11 of season two, Visage. Like, duh!" Clark snapped.

"Wait…but then Whitney would be dead…"

There was an eerie silence.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one. I have to watch it. But I'm about to kill you so in the morning people will find your twisted mangled body on the floor." The voice whispered.

Clark gasped.

"So you were gonna have a sleepover?" Clark pressed enthusiastically.

"NO, you idiotic flannel-wearing never changes his underpants farmboy!" The voice boomed.

"Hey, I change my underwear! See!" Clark pulled out the rim of his underwear and printed in dark letters was MONDAY.

"Ohh….what day is it?"

"Sunday." The voice grouched.

"Oh, then I don't change my underwear, I forgot."

"CAN WE GET BACK TO KILLING YOU?"

"Oh, sure, I forgot,…..HEY! THAT'S MEAN!"

The voice snarled and a dagger appeared. He stabbed Clark, but the sword shattered. Shards flung everywhere, and one was aimed right for Lana's forehead.

"NO!" Clark leapt dramatically and blocked the blow. A shard was flying towards Chloe, but Clark was staring at the wall, and it gave her a tiny cut. The voice was getting pretty annoyed, and he grasped Chloe, holding his dagger at her throat.

"Surrender or I will kill her." It hissed. Clark yawned.

"Uh, I don't really feel like saving her." He said. The person thing grabbed Lana.

"I must save them!" Clark shrieked, and he lunged forward at the thing. The thing lurched backward, and Clark slammed into a wall. The thing snarled and said,

"Surrender!" It started to cut Chloe's throat, but not enough to kill her. Clark saw something very interesting in the distance, and he drooled a little. He started to cut Lana's.

"NO!" he launched himself at the thing, and managed to grab it. He slammed his fist into the thing's skull and dragged the unconscious thingy to the door. But suddenly, the thing grabbed Clark by the throat, a green kryptonite rock in its hand. Clark tumbled to the floor. Suddenly, a window smashed, and Krypto glided through. He bit the thing in the head and bounded out the door. Clark followed happily, Chloe carelessly hauled behind him and dragged her, while cradling Lana lovingly. Once back to the gym, people were delighted to see them all. Clark suddenly collapsed, but everyone was safe. He was just tired. And everyone was happy! Yay! The end.

Authors notes: Hope you enjoyed it! More Smallville stories are coming.


End file.
